lotr_minecraft_mod_exilesfandomcom-20200214-history
Block entity NBT format
This page lists NBT format for LOTR mod's blocks. Its purpose is to be used in the Region Scanner code to fully delete specified blocks or specified items they might contain. Common tags * All blocks have this: ** String "id" ** Int "x" ** Int "y" ** Int "z" Vanilla blocks * Vanilla Enchanting table ** String "id" = "EnchantTable" * Vanilla Note Block ** String "id" = "Music" ** Byte "note" * Vanilla Jukebox ** String "id" = "RecordPlayer" * Vanilla Hopper ** String "id" = "Hopper" ** Compound "Items" *** Standard ItemStack ** Int "TransferCooldown" * Vanilla Dropper ** String "id" = "Dropper" ** Compound "Items" *** Standard ItemStack * Vanilla Beacon ** String "id" = "Beacon" ** Int "Primary" ** Int "Secondary" ** int "Levels" Containers * Vanilla chest or trapped chest ** String "id" = "Chest" ** List "Items" *** Standard Itemstack * Vanilla Ender Chest ** String "id" = "EnderChest" ** These chests contents are player dependent and thus not saved in region files * Lebethron Casket, Mallorn Box, Reed Basket, Stone Chest ** String "id" = "LOTRChest" ** List "Items" *** Standard Itemstack Food and Beverage containers * Vanilla Cauldron ** String "id" = "Cauldron" ** Compound "Items" *** Standard Itemstack ** Short "BrewTime" * Ent Jar ** String "id" = "LOTREntJar" ** Int "DrinkAmount" = 0 (empty) to 6 (full) ** Int "DrinkMeta" = -1 (water) * Barrel ** String "id" = "LOTRBarrel" ** Byte "BarrelMode" = 0 (inactive) or 1 (active) ** Int "BrewingTime" ** List "Items" *** Standard Itemstack * Plate ** String "id" = "LOTRPlate" ** Byte "PlateEmpty" = 0 or 1 ** Compound "FoodItem" *** Standard Itemstack * Mug ** String "id" = "LOTRMug" ** Byte "HasMugItem" = 0 or 1 ** Byte "Vessel" = 8 ** Compound "MugItem" *** Standard ItemStack Furnaces, forges & ovens * Vanilla Furnace ** String "id" = "Furnace" ** Short "CookTime" ** Short "BurnTime" ** List "Items" *** Standard Itemstack * Dwarven Forge ** String "id" = "LOTRForge" ** Short "BurnTime" ** List "Items" *** Standard Itemstack ** Short "SmeltTime" * Orc Forge ** same except: ** String "id" = "LOTROrcForge" * Elven Forge ** same except: ** String "id" = "LOTRElvenForge" * Alloy Forge ** same except: ** String "id" = "LOTRAlloyForge" * Unsmeltery ** same except: ** String "id" = "LOTRUnsmeltery" * Millstone ** String "id" = "LOTRMillstone" ** Int "MillTime" ** Byte "Milling" ** List "Items" *** Standard Itemstack * Hobbit Oven ** String "id" = "LOTROven" ** Short "CookTime" ** Short "BurnTime" ** List "Items" *** Standard Itemstack * Kebab Stand, Sandstone Kebab Stand ** String "id" = "LOTRKebabStand" ** Short "CookTime" ** List "Items": *** Compound: **** Byte "Slot" = 0 to 7 **** Byte "SlotItem" **** Byte "SlotCooked" ** Short "FuelTime" Furnitures * Vanilla Sign ** String "id" = "Sign" ** String "Text1" to "Text4" * Chiseled block (normal or Ithildin) ** String "id" = "LOTRSignCarved" or "LOTRSignCarvedIthildin" ** String "Text1" to "Text8" * Weapon Rack ** String "id" = "LOTRWeaponRack" ** Byte "HasWeapon" = 0 or 1 ** (if HasWeapon=1) Compound "WeaponItem" *** Standard Itemstack * Armour Stand ** This item is 2 blocks high. The coordinates are those of the lowest part ** String "id" = "LOTRArmorStand" ** List "Items" *** Standard Itemstack * Bookshelf ** String "id" = "LOTRBookshelf" ** List "Items": *** Standard ItemStack * Table of Command ** String "id" = "LOTRCommandTable" * Vanilla Flower Pot ** String "id" = "FlowerPot" ** Int "Item" = some Item value, 0 for empty ** Int "Data" * LOTR Flower Pot ** String "id" = "LOTRFlowerPot" ** Int "PlantID" ** Int "PlantMeta" * Vanilla Skull ** String "id" = "Skull" ** Byte "SkullType" ** Byte "Rot" * Dwarven Door ** String "id" = "LOTRDwarvenDoor" ** Int "DoorBaseZ" ** int "DoorBaseY" ** Int "DoorBaseX" ** String "DoorSize" (for example "1x2") ** Byte "DoorX" ** Byte "DoorY" Traps * Vanilla Dispenser ** String "id" = "Trap" ** Compound "Items" *** Standard ItemStack * Taurethrim Dart Trap, Golden Taurethrim Dart Trap, Obsidian Dart Trap ** String "id" = "LOTRDartTrap" ** List "Items" *** Standard Itemstack * Spawner Chest ** String "id" = "LOTRSpawnerChest" ** List "Items" *** Standard Itemstack ** String "MobID" Cages * Butterfly Jar, Bronze/Iron/Silver/Golden/Wooden Bird Cage ** String "id" = "LOTRButterflyJar" ** (if filled) CompoundTag "JarEntityData" *** Entity * Vanilla Mob Spawner ** String "id" = "MobSpawner" ** String "EntityId" (for example "Spider") ** Short "MaxNearbyEntities" ** Short "RequiredPlayerRange" ** Short "SpawnCount" ** Short "MaxSpawnDelay" ** Short "SpawnRange" ** Short "Delay" ** Short "MinSpawnDelay" * Mob Spawner ** String "id" = "LOTRMobSpawner" ** Float "MoveSpeed" ** Short "RequiredPlayerRange" ** Float "AttackDamage" ** Short "MaxSpawnCount" ** Byte "ActiveMode" ** Short "MaxSpawnDelay" ** Short "MaxSpawnRange" ** Short "MaxHealth" ** Short "Delay" ** "SpawnsPersistentNPCs" ** String "EntityID" (for example "lotr.MordorSpider") ** Short "NearbyMobLimit" ** Short "MaxSpawnRangeVertical" ** Short "MobCheckRange" ** Short "NavigatorRange" ** Short "MinSpawnDelay" Miscellaneous * Vanilla Command block ** Sting "id" = "Control" ** String "Command", for example "/say hello" ** String "CustomName" ** Int "SuccessCount" ** Byte "TrackOutput" = 0 or 1 * Beacon of Gondor ** String "id" = "LOTRBeacon" ** Byte "LitCounter" ** Byte "IsLit" = 0 or 1 ** Byte "UnlitCounter" ** Long "StateChangeTime" * Troll Totem parts ** String "id" = "LOTRTrollTotem" * (glowing?) Gulduril block ** String "id" = "LOTRGulduril" * Vanilla Redstone Comparator ** String "id" = "Comparator" ** Int "OutputSignal" * Vanilla Daylight Detector ** String "id" = "DLDetector" * Utumno Portal ** String "id" = "LOTRUtumnoPortal" ** Int "TargetX" ** Int "TargetZ" ** Int "TargetReset" Blocks without NBT-data * Crafting Tables, Beds, Orc Bombs, Khamul's Fire, Hearth, vegetables Category:Info